Sk8er gurl
by Angelic Vampire
Summary: What do you say to the man who turned down the woman you now love? Ginny's got an attitude, and Malfoy is intrigued, Harry is now a jerk, Here goes nothing. Based on "Sk8er Boi" with a female twist.
1. Verse 1 The age she had

_He was a boi, she was a gurl  
Can I make it anymore obvious?  
She was a punk  
He saved the day  
What more can I say?  
She wanted him  
He'd never tell secretly he wanted her as well  
Both of his friends thought he was mad  
They had a problem with the age she had._

Harry Potter was 16 years of age and different then most people could imagine.The once ruffle-haired boy transformed into a ruffle-haired young man.Not to mention a muscular one at that._He definitely changed!_, many girls thought.Harry was the apple of their eye. They would drool all over him when he walks through any door.Apparently,all the fame and popularity gotten to his head,he noticed pretty well that he is the hottest boy in.He finally got the desired attention from a certain girl...Cho Chang.She didn't matter anymore, especially since he had his pick at any girl he wanted.

Not only the boy who lived has changed, but the girl who was never noticed as well.Generva Weasley was in her 5th year of Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and she was still invisible to many. Her shoulder- length hair changed into a wavy long adburn waterfall.She had grown a little "bust" since the past few summers.Her once flat sides turned into dangerous curves.Many girls wished and hoped to transform into what Ginny has become,but there was one only thing she ever wanted.The boy who lived.

While trying to catch up with some of the few friends had, she stumbled onto her crush."Oh,hello Harry, how was your -" "Hey Ron, Hermione!" "Summer?" He didn't even see who he bumped into,but Merlin did he look good! The red-head thought.She wondered in amazment until yet again she bumped into someone else, someone unexpected._Oof!_ "My,my look what we have here, boys.A little Weasel!"She now looked at blond,pale boy from the ground. She quickly pulled herself up and replied,"Oh,stuff it Malfoy! Or should I call you The Amazing,Bouncing White Ferret?" Draco Malfoy had no reply for her and went on his way. Yes!Score one for Ginny!Finally left him speechless. Virginia Weasley patted herself mentally on her back and headed through the entrance doors.

Ginny sat down in the Great Hall, in front of her brother and the rest of the members of the " Dream Team". After Dumbledore gave his speech and a grand feast appeared. During eating, Ginny felt a pair of eyes on her. It was Harry. What? Do I have something on my face? Oh my Merlin! Do I have a zit? Ginny questioning mentally the stare that he was giving her."So, how you been, Gin?" The green-eyed boy asked. " Who?Me?...um,well...I've been great. Just Peachy...be right back, bye!" She slowly answered and quickly scurrying off to the bathroom. Harry just followed her with his stare.Ron, noticing his best friend's stare, said with a mouth full of chewed food, "Ooooh, no you don't,Harry! She's my little sister! He swallowed. " I told mum she ain't dating 'til she's 55 years old!" " He's right, Harry. 15 is not a respectable age for Gin to be dating." Hermione said matter-of-factly." Besides, Ron would try...no,wait. He WOULD murder you if you tried anything with Ginny.And I don't feel like cleaning up blood." "What are you guys talking 'bout?I don't like Ginny.She is just a friend." Harry objected to his friends' accusation. Or maybe I feel maybe something more than friendship?


	2. Verse 2 She wasn't good enough for him

_She was a Sk8er Gurl  
He said, ' see you later gurl'  
She wasn't good enough for him  
He had a pretty face but his head was up in space  
He needed to come back down to "earth."_

It was midnight when Ginny Weasley came out of the portrait.She looked left and right before heading out the doo_Whew! Lucky I didn't bump into Filch and that creepy cat of his._ She thought once she found herself at a door.She remembered the first time she found this door.It was the year after the incident with Tom Riddle.She wanted to a place where she can think,some time to herself. Some where about lunchtime, to ran from Malfoy's insults and bodyguards, she discovered the empty spacious room. It had cobwebs and its beautiful floor was covered in dust. It had marble flooring and bare walls.

"My secret place, my only true friend.", she said to herself.

She took out her wand and said an incantion.The floor began to turn to water and from there a large ramp descended fome the floor.Underneath her robes, she pulled a board with four small colored wheels.She looked at the back of it, she remembered the day she first gazed at the design.She smiled._

* * *

A few summers back, Ginny went over Hermione's house.They went up to her room to watch the telly.They stumbled onto an American show.It was called the "X" games.Ginny was facsinated with the contrapion with four small wheels and a thin board above it. _

_"It's called a skateboard.I heard it's quite fun." Hermione said._

_"It's amazing how they do those tricks."_

_The red- head girl said hypnotized by the images on the television.The next day, Ginny pleaded to her friend to take her to muggle london.'Mione gave in to the girl's insufferable graveling.As they were walking,Ginny stopped suddenly._

_"Gin, what's the matter?", Hermione asked her dazed friend._

_"It's...it's the..." _

_Ginny was speechless.Hermione walked towards her and stand next to Ginny to find out what's the problem.A skateboard._

_"I've gotta buy it!" Ginny said outloud and ran into the shop._

_Hermione just shook her head,wondering what had she done to her friend.Ginny came out of the store with the skateboard under her arm.She turn to see the back and saw an interesting design. The figure of a woman with wings made of fire, this had been who she wanted to become, a goddess of fire._

_

* * *

_She soared to the ramps, making twist and turns, as if she was manuvering the board with her mind. She felt as if she was flying, and she breezed by the figure standing at the doorway.

"It's bad enough that that Muggle loving old fool let you and your family into Hogwarts, but now you have the oddasity to bring in a muggle contraption?"

It was Malfoy, his arms over his chest and a priecing glare.

"Oh, Sod off Ferret Boy!"

He placed a hand over his chest, pretending to be offended

"Well, don't we have a temper? Why, aren't you a little Red Vixan?"

_Hmm...Red Vixin, That doesn't sound to bad, I think I like it._

"Okay,whatever ferret boy you had your fun.Can I go now?"

She asked the blond slytherin who happen to be blocking the exit.

" Why should I listen to a poor and pathetic weasel like you?"

Malfoy asked with his trademark smirk.

"You know Malfoy? You're right.I should go on my kn- STUPEFY! Oops!I-I'm so sorry.It slipped, but thank you for not blocking the doorway anymore."

Ginny said as she pushed his unconscious body that hit the floor with a thud.

The next morning after that refreshing encounter with Malfoy. She thought to herself, _ok, today's the day you ask him. Just stay calm and try not to blush...uh-oh, too late. _A very flushed Generva approached Harry.

"Um...h-hi,Harry..."

Ginny said."I was wondering,can I ask you something?"

Harry looked over her shoulder as she spoke to him and then, answered absent-mindedly,"Sure,Gin whatever you say."

"um...w-would ...you...me...um...Hogmeade?"

Harry looked at her with an eyebrow raised.Finally, finding her courage, she blunted out, "Would you go out with me next Hogsmeade weekend?" Harry was taken back by this.

_If I go out with her, no girl would come near me. Not only that, Ron and Hermione would go nutters if they found out._

Harry thought more of his reputation as one of Hogwarts' hottest bachelor,then of going out with the girl he fancies.While Harry was debating with himself, Ginny was nervous, anxious to know his response.Finally, words came out, words that sent her heart that was fluttering to drop to the ground. "Nah...I'm busy.Maybe some other time."Harry said arrogently and walked away, leaving Ginny on the verge of tears.

She suddenly realized something._Wait a minute, why am I acting like this? He's a jerk and I'm about to cry...over ...him? Oh-no, this is far from over, Mr. Harry Potter.This... is only the beginning._


	3. Verse 3 I'm not the girl you use to know

_Five years from now he sits at home  
Watching the telly, he's all alone  
He gets an owl post, guess what he reads?  
Sk8er gurl just hit the music scene  
He owls all his friends, they already know  
They've all got tickets to see her show  
He tags along, stands in the crowd  
Looks up at the girl he turned down._

Ginny graduated and left London to start a new life. She went to muggle New York in search of a record deal. She couldn't help but to gaze and wonder at the buildings, the people and the different sights and sounds of the city. She came upon Greenwich village, where she started waitressing at a little cafe and there, met another struggling musician, Angel. She was a muggle-born witch. They hit it off the moment they met. Ginny told her of why she was there and gave her a little sample of her singing.

"Wow, Gin! You got talent. I heard of a place that maybe could help musicians like us", Angel said. She pulled out an ad that read:

**Got Talent? Want a shot at stardom? Come to tomorrow's audition And show us what you have.**

Ginny began to think, _This can be my big chance...I can prove to everyone that I'm not shy,worthless,helpless Ginny anymore. I can show them that I am not going to be ignored anymore. _

The 20-year old red head made up her mind."Okay, let's do it!"

* * *

Harry came back at midnight to his humble flat. It's been a year since he heard about Ginny. From what Ron told him, she was somewhere in New York, looking for a record deal. Harry was dog-tired from working at the Ministry of Magic as an auror and dropped his body onto his couch and turned on the telly. He thought since that he was living in a muggle neighborhood, it would be better to use muggle appliances. Suddenly, he heard a tap at the window. He noticed a small owl; he recognized the bird instantly as Ron's owl, Pig. Pig flew onto Harry's shoulder and nipped at his ear. He slowly lifted his tiny leg to show Harry the letter. He untied it off its leg and read it: 

**Harry, Ginny got a record deal! Hermione and I can't believe it. She owled us tickets and wrote that we will see her backstage after the show. She also wrote she has something to tell us. My baby sister is a STAR! **

** -Ron.**

Ron, always exaggerating. She's probably just the opening act. Harry snickered. Harry pulled out the ticket from behind the letter.

_**Silver Dragon Productions Presents: Red Vixen & the Flames/ Weird Sisters**_

"See, just what I thought. She's just an opening act."

Harry said to himself. He handed Pig an owl treat and patted her head. Pig nipped his ear as a "thanks" and went on its way.

* * *

Tonight was the concert. Ginny looked through the velvet curtains to see thousands of fans screaming her name, Red Vixen. Ginny looked as if she was about to faint. She, then suddenly, felt a pair of arms snake around her waist and a pair of lips, which softly kissed her neck. 

"It's going to be alright, Red. You were a success in America; you will be a success here."

She turned and faced the owner of the arms and lips. It was her manager and producer, Malfoy. Draco and Ginny had met at the day of the audition. To her surprise, he was the one who placed the ad. She fell in love with him right then and there. They spent so much time together in and out of the studio, that they quickly became friends. Which later, grew into something much more.

"It's not the concert that worries me, Draco. It's what going to happen after it", Ginny said.

"Listen, it's going to be fine. Your parents will understand. Ron will try to murder me, but I'll be prepared."Draco said failing to comfort her.

She gave him a skeptical look, which he knew; she was mentally saying _'yeeeeaaaah riiiighht!'_ The girl looked down at their hands. Both intertwined with each other's fingers. The two white gold bands shined in the light. She smiled and lifted her head.

"My parents will not understand why I got married in secret! To a Malfoy, none the less!"

Ginny said now pacing to and fro backstage.

Draco grabbed his wife and calmly said, "Vix, you need to stop panicking. You're going on stage soon. Now, repeat after me, everything will be fine."

The red head shaking her head 'no' replied, "everything will be fine." "I'm not going to have a nervous breakdown..."he continued. "I'm not going to have a nervous breakdown." "And I will pleasure my husband every night", he smirked.

"And I will pl- Malfoy!" Ginny exclaimed and hit Draco on the arm. .

"Damn, well, I thought it was worth a shot. Ow, Gin that hurt like hell!"

Suddenly, a voice rang out throughout the entire stadium, "and now, the moment you all been waiting for. I am proud to announce the fiery, REDDDDD VVVVIIIIIXXXXXEEEENNN!"

Ginny was being called onstage."Oh, Merlin! Honey? I gotta go. Love ya!"

Virginia quickly kisses her manager and runs onstage. She could hear her husband yell "I LOVE YOU!"

As she went through the curtains."Ready, Gin?"

A raven-haired girl asked her."Angel, let's prove this world that we are not invisible anymore."

Goyle started off and Crabbe followed suit. Angel began to play bass, as the Red Vixen turned to face the audience and begin to sing. She sang of a story she knew so well. _Her_ story. About a skater girl and the boy who never knew she was alive.

* * *

_Harry's POV_

Harry's mouth was wide open when he saw the youngest Weasley begin to rock out. She's isn't the opening act. I was wrong. How can that be? I'm never wrong.

"That's my sister! That's my sister!"

Ron was yelled at anyone he had eye contact with. A pregnant Hermione was trying to restrain her husband from jumping onstage and rocking out with his baby sis. Harry was about to help his female friend ,when he suddenly, saw at the side of the stage, a pair of grey eyes and silver blond hair. He could recognize those features anywhere. He looked at his ticket stub. Silver Productions? No, it couldn't be. A Malfoy producing a Weasley? It can't be possible. Harry shook off his thoughts and pay close attention to the singer. Then, some of the lyrics sounded all to like a message... addressed to him:

_Sorry boy, but you missed out.  
Well, tough luck.  
I'm silver's now.  
We are more then good friends  
This is how the story ends.  
Sorry that you couldn't see.  
See the girl that I could be.  
There is more than meets the eye.  
He sees the soul that is inside.  
He's just a boy, I'm just a girl  
Can I make it anymore obvious?  
We are in love, haven't you heard?  
How we rock each other's world!  
I was the sk8er gurl, he said see you later, gurl.  
I'll see you backstage after the show.  
We'll be in our summer home  
Me and him all alone  
I'm not the girl you used to know._

_Silver? Now I definitely know it's Malfoy. She's dating Malfoy! That can't be! And that part of the song, was she addressing me? She couldn't remember what happened five years ago...Could she?_

Harry thought as he walked out of the rows and began walking backstage. Ron shown the security the passes and went through the enormous bodyguards. The whole family was invited backstage, even Bill and Charlie wouldn't miss their baby sister's concert. They were all anxious for Generva to tell them the important news. Finally, Ginny stepped out of her dressing room, sweating bullets.

"Oh, Ginny dear! You must be exhausted running around on that stage like that."

Mrs.Weasley said as she wiped the sweat off her daughter's forehead.

"So, sweetheart, what did you want to tell us?"

"Um...well..."

Ginny couldn't find the words. Draco stepped in for his client.

"Well...What she wanted to say was...that...Mr. and Mrs.Weasley and family...Potter. Well..."

Draco put his arm on Ginny's shoulder, as he was trying to find his words also. Harry noticed the shiny white gold ring on Malfoy's ring finger and blunted out the words that the couple couldn't say...

"You're married to MALFOY!"

Ginny turned scarlet red as she nodded and smiled nervous at the opened mouth family.

"Now, you see what I mean? This is why I didn't want to invite him! He spoils everything!", Draco said to his wife.

"Now, dear husband, what did I tell you about Potter?"

Ginny scolded the blond that stood next to her, who instantly felt like a five-year-old being reprimanded by his mother.

"That he was a major prat to you and he deserves to be beaten... badly...possibly to a pulp."  
Malfoy replied.

Ginny glared at Draco and spoke through clenched teeth, "No, no, the other thing."

Draco sighed heavily and looked down, "I must behaved, always hide your wand because you don't want to go Azkaban for his murder and because you need a father for our child."

He pouted and slowly realized what he just uttered and qiuckly placed his hands on his mouth. His wife looked at him with wide eyes, as her mother fell into her father's arms.

" I thought I told you that we were going to tell them after dinner.."

Ginny gritted through her teeth as she smiled nervously.

"Um...oops?...It slipped.I swear."

He took a step back from his now upset wife.

"I'm not going to hit you, stupid. I am going to deal with you later..." Ginny said noticing Draco's movement.

"Um...Gin?...I want to ask you something."

Harry walked towards the girl and motioned her towards him.

" That song-was that about me?" he asked her.

Ginny patted his head as if he was a puppy. "Awwwwww poor Harry. Such a big head. I have a pin for you if you want to pop it ."

Harry was shocked at her remark. Ron was being restrained by all of his brothers and his wife.

" You-you insufferable GIT! How dare you marry my sister! It's even worse, you got her pregnant! Let me at him!"

"Well Ron, it's called love. You see, when a man and woman care for each other, they decide they want to be together forever and believe it or not I love Vix, so I- "

Draco was stopped noticing that Ginny was giving him an expression stating _'I think it's better not to continue'._ Bill and Charlie smiled and walked towards Draco. Draco took a few steps backwards, fearing that he will be killed before he sees his 23rd birthday.

They stopped and laughed." Don't worry, we don't bite. Well, maybe Ron, but welcome to the family!"

They hugged Draco tightly. Harry and Ron's mouths opened wider as if touching the floor. Hermione released her husband's arm and joined in the hugs. "Congratulations!"She said.

Ginny's parents finally came out of shock and walked towards the newly weds. Molly Weasley kissed her daughter and her new son-in-law. Arthur shook Draco's hand and whispered in his ear as he hugged him," I got a muggle 44 caliber and a shovel. I doubt anyone will miss you."

Draco didn't know what a caliber was, but if his new father-in-law mentioned it, it meant something that not to be messed with. Ron just stood there, not wanting to go near his family, until he finally noticed something. _My sister wasn't a baby anymore. She's grown into a beautiful woman. She can take of herself and I guess Malfoy really does love her. But if he does anything to my sister, he will be dead before I can say 'Quidditch'. _Ron gave in and went to congratulate Generva.

"That song was about me."

Harry still in astonishment, Ginny looked at Draco and shook her head.

"He will always be full of himself", she said to the blond.

"Ginny, I always loved you. I just couldn't tell you because your brother wouldn't have approved of it."

Harry said to the girl. Ginny walked towards the raven-haired boy and told him, "Harry, I waited so many years for you to say those three words. You just got caught up in your popularity and image that you didn't see me anymore. But, Malfoy...he really does care for me. After many years of taunting and ridiculing me, he told that he loved me. I was invisible to you. He was the only one who saw _me_, the real me. What I wanted to be to you. Generva Weasley, not Ron's little sister. I love him with all my heart and soul. That's why I married him."

Harry looked at the woman and stare into her beautiful eyes. She lifted her hand, took his hand and escorted him the group of red heads (and one bushy-haired woman) suffocating the blond with their hugs. Harry shook Draco's hand and hugged Ginny. He felt that he had no other choice.

"Congratulations, Malfoy" he said in a stern tone.

"Well, thanks, Potter."The blond replied.

"So, Mrs.Malfoy, how does it feel to have everything you ever wanted. A career in music, a happy family and an _irresistible_ husband." he smirked.

"Well, I don't have everything I wanted..."She smiled and gently kissed Draco's lips.

So that was the final chapter. I hope you guys like it. Please review. Love, Peace and Chicken Grease!


End file.
